The Untold Story
by Melodie Allete
Summary: A one-shot about L and my OC that takes place in the anime around episode 25--you get the idea. Rated T just to be safe. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Just Serenity.

_There have been many great people to walk this earth, but only one man had been gifted with the ability to touch every life on the planet._

_That man was named L Lawliet._

_About this man, there have been many stories told…but there are many more that were never told—and now they never will be told, because L is dead. After all, he so scarcely let anyone see his face, so how would anyone know his life? His only relations were murdered the same day he was._

_At least, that's what he would have had the rest of the world think._

…_Okay, okay, I give up. This is just _too_ dramatic for me. Really, it's time to cut the crap. My name is Serenity Ravenscroft, and I'm L's secret lover. Or at least, I _was_ L's secret lover._

_L and I met as children, and somehow, we remained together all of our lives. Through childhood and adolescence, through his first case, through every murder and every theft that he so ingeniously solved. Eventually, we fell hopelessly in love. We were together until the bitter end, in the middle of the Kira case. Some might say that L Lawliet never solved the Kira case, but I know better. L knew from the very beginning who was behind the murders._

_I know that he wouldn't want me to be telling you this. I know that he wouldn't want me to let anyone know of my existence. But I also know that I have to do justice to his memory._

_Many people would have thought that L was emotionless, completely devoted to his detective work. That was wrong, and I'm the only one left who knows the truth…talk about depressing. But I can't just go on with my life as if nothing happened; as if the world's greatest detective didn't have any impact on my life. It's my duty to show the rest of the world how L was just as compassionate as anyone else._

_And so, here's one long-forgotten memory._

"What is it, L?" I called quietly as I walked over to the vacant man. He was dripping wet, staring out of a window, and he didn't turn as I approached. I gently reached out and touched his shoulder.

"…" He remained silent and turned his wild eyes to me. "You don't hear them either."

Though it should have been a question, L stated a fact. I shook my head.

"Hear what? Who else can't hear 'them'?"

"…It's of little significance." The man straightened his terrible posture and pulled me into a strong embrace, cradling my body against his own. I shivered as water seeped through my clothes, but the detective seemed not to notice. He pressed his lips against my forehead and then looked down at me.

"What's bothering you?" I asked in a softer voice, reaching up to caress his cheek. His eyelids fluttered and he held me even closer still. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and as I was just about to ask what he wanted, he spoke up.

"I love you," he whispered, and my heart jumped. It wasn't as if I hadn't heard this before—I'd heard it numerous times, too many times to count…but there was something different in his voice this time—something urgent, something defeated. I whimpered and he kissed me softly. And then he just stood there, holding me as I blinked at my lover, utterly perplexed.

"…Send not to know for whom the bell tolls…" he murmured after a time, to no one in particular.

"Wasn't that a sermon by John Donne? L, you're making no sense."

"There comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist."

"Resist _what_?" I asked agitatedly, pulling away from the seemingly crazy man and crossing my arms. He simply slid his arms back around me and rested his cheek on my hair, closing his eyes. Used to L's crazy antics, I rolled my eyes and contentedly wrapped my arms around his waist. Still, I couldn't quell the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

L had always been strange, so I didn't say anything for the rest of the night.

_The next day, L had a heart attack. I was stricken, too upset to even think of crying as I stumbled back up to my room, glaring daggers at Light Yagami as I rushed past._

_When I got to our room, I round a neatly folded piece of paper, immediately recognizing L's untidy handwriting on the surface. It was addressed to me, and I opened it with shaking hands._

"My dearest Serenity,

Thank you.

The world that you live in is cruel, and my time there has ended. If you are reading this, then I am already dead. I cannot say whether you were aware of that when you picked this letter up, but there is no use hiding the truth.

You were always with me. From the moment we met, all those years ago, you never left my side of let me down. I loved you with all of my heart, and I hope that it was enough.

I finally understand why I heard the bells last evening.

Maybe there really is a God. Maybe there really is a Heaven and a Hell. Maybe there really are angels.

If that is the case, and I have another life waiting for me, I will never forget you. I promise you that we will be together again.

Thank you. Thank you for teaching me to love and be loved.

I am forever indebted to you.

And who knows? Maybe I'll become an angel myself. Maybe I can be your guardian angel.

L"

_I had stared at the letter in morbid shock for a few moments, blinking quickly. And then I broke down crying._

_That was all. And that was everything._

A/N: Okay, so I know that it's short and that I didn't really give a great background story. And I know it's definitely OOC—but I couldn't really imagine L being all that romantic! Hope you liked it anyway! ^^' If I get enough positive feedback, I might make this into a series.


End file.
